la chica del corazón purpura
by sarabi771
Summary: Las decisiones que tomamos en nuestra vida marcan de alguna manera nuestros corazones el dolor el desamor y la decepción son golpes en el alma y llegan a teñir nuestro corazón eso lo aprendió a la mala la princesa yamanaka
1. Chapter 1

Ino se levantó como todas las mañanas para ir a su instituto uno de los más prestigioso del estado se miró al espejo mientras cepillaba su largo cabello rubio y se sonreía al espejo mirando sus expresivos ojos azules se guiño un ojo al terminar de peinar su cabello en una coleta alta no era muy vanidosa en realidad pero a Ino le gustaba el poder en su casa se le había educado para respetar el poder y al ser ella como era esta era una forma de poder que le gustaba tener.

Ino era después de todo una de las chicas más populares del instituto siempre había tenido lo que cualquiera consideraría la vida perfecta es decir tenía padres amorosos, dinero, amigos, los chicos la idolatraban y querían estar con ella su vida era simplemente perfecta

Camino hacía comedor donde su ama de llaves le sirvió el desayuno y ahí Io encontró una nota de sus padres excusándose por no estar ahí la nota de su madre la psicóloga diciendo que lamentaba no estar ahí esta mañana que se lo compensaría y la nota de papa diciendo que necesitaba salir para cerrar un importante caso su padre el gran abogado, la yamanaka suspiro derrotada mientras tomaba las cartas y las doblaba con cuidado guardándolas en su mochila junto con todas las demás

-buenos días

-buenos días señorita kuno la llevara a la escuela ya está listo para cuando usted desee partir

La chica asintió y tomo solo un vaso de jugo como desayuno como hacía cada mañana para cuidar su peso el cual de hecho era algo bajo afortunadamente su cuerpo mostraba buenas curvas pese a eso

Subió al auto que cada mañana la llevaba a la escuela y al llegar su chofer la escolto a la puerta de está

-buena suerte señorita si necesita algo llame a casa

La chica solo asintió y entro al edificio al llegar noto al grupo de sus "amigos" ahí estaban tente, neji, y karin la miraron y le sonrieron ella devolvió el gesto fría nunca los había considerado amigos en realidad no le desagradaban pero ella no tenía amigos no en realidad del género femenino no desde

-hola cerda – la saludo una voz a su espalda ahí estaba la que hace apenas unos años fuera su mejor amiga su compañera de juegos su casi hermana aquella que la había desechado sin miramientos como si ella fuese un trapo cuando tenían trece años

-hola frentona- saludo la rubia a una chica de cabello rosado y hermoso ojos jade mientras esta le sonreía trato de imitar el gesto pero estaba segura que su sonrisa no alcanzaba a sus ojos ya no desde aquel día

A pesar de haber recobrado parte de la camaradería que solían compartir Ino aún no perdonaba a Sakura su ex mejor amiga ahora ese puesto lo ocupaba la heredera de los hyuga no era un gran remplazo pero si más leal e incapaz de lo que sakura había hecho

-ya sabes en que grupo estas- pregunto ella animada ignorando los pensamientos de Ino la cual solo se le veía fastidiada si tan solo estos idiotas pudiesen notarlo pero claro como notarlo si nunca le prestaba atención a ella en realidad solo a lo guapa y popular que era

-no aún no se supone que los horarios los entregaran esta mañana- contesto sin amino de pronto escucho un gran estruendo y vio a una de las pocas personas que en realidad apreciaba venía corriendo como cada mañana levantando estragos por donde pasaba

Al llegar hasta el grupo el chico se detuvo retomando el aire

-lo logre

-que lograste –pregunto divertida la rubia a su primo un chico rubio con unos impresionantes ojos azules como los de ella

-llegar antes que el teme

-o vaya creí que sasuke ya estaba aquí ya sabes que el suele madrugar después de todo

-o no esta vez no el teme peleo de nuevo con Itachi y salió tarde esta vez al fin lo vencí lo logre al fin –canturreaba el rubio mientras levantaba a ino y la hacía girar mientras esta solo reía sin duda Naruto era el único que podía hacerla reír de esa manera

La chica lo miro divertida negando con la cabeza la rivalidad que su primo tenía con sasuke su mejor amigo dejaba mucho que desear si uno consideraba que el aludido no podía tener menos interés en el hecho solo su primo competía aunque en realidad ella se preguntaba si sasuke mostraba real interés en algo

-que apostaron esta vez

-que el que ganará sería el nuevo capitán del equipo de lucha

-bueno felicidades supongo

-gracias Ino pensé que apoyarías al teme como todas la chicas es bueno ver que mi prima favorita no me ha cambiado por ese idiota

-naruto no llames a sasuke-kun así él es increíble – comenzó la peli rosa mientras la rubia se daba vuelta no estaba de humor de escuchar a sakura idolatrar a sasuke

Se dirigió al interior del edificio ya que no le apetecía convivir con el resto de sus amigos y fue por su horario con la secretaria de la directora

-bueno días señorita Yamanaka aquí tiene su horario lamento los inconvenientes pero usted quedo separada de algunos de sus amigos hemos tenido que hacer ajustes en los grupos debido a la ampliación de la escuela ya sabe no deseábamos incomodar separando los grupos ya establecidos pero

-Si me imagino está bien me vendrá bien conocer gente nueva

La rubia salió de la oficina algo triste no era tan apegada a sus amigos pero estar sola tampoco le gustaba mucho no le gustaba conocer gente nueva a sus amigos pues bueno convivía con ellos pero era más relajado que cuando conoces a alguien nuevo

-porque le mientes a la secretaria es problemático de esa manera lo sabes verdad- Ino dirigió la mirada al chico que le dijo eso y se topo con un chico con un extraño peinado de cabello negro y ojos negros estaba fumando mirándola con interés

-si bueno pero es mejor que estar peleando por algo que no van a cambiar

-puede ser pero los cambios siempre son molestos

-si pero es mejor aceptarlos y adaptarse a las situación no crees

-puede ser por cierto porque estás sola no es normal que la princesa del instituto este sola después de todo

Ino lo miró interrogante no recordaba a este chico de hecho pensó que era nuevo ya que ella no recordaba a nadie como él era guapo si no su tipo precisamente pero si atractivo como para haberlo notado antes y parecía que el sí la conocía

-porque lo dices

-siempre vas rodeada de un gran grupo todo el mundo sabe que eres la chica más popular de la escuela capitana de las animadoras y la chica con la que todas las demás quieren estar, y por la que la mayoría de los chicos matarían por salir

Eso hizo reír a Ino ya que el tono del chico denotaba molestia

-y según quien soy todo eso

-según mi prima matsuri y sus amigas son muy molestas cuando hablan de ti o del otro tipo, no espera son más molestas cuando hablan de él contigo solo son elogios con el grititos y son sofocantes

-quien – pregunto curiosa Ino mientras caminaba con el chico nuevo al patio de la escuela

-o ya sabes ese que tiene cara de amargado la mayor parte del tiempo y que es asediado por todas las chicas del instituto con regalos cartas y ese tipo de cosas

-sasuke

-si ese mismo

-oye no me lo tomes a mal pero tu pareces saber mucho de mí y de mis amigos pero yo no sé tu nombre no creo que seamos compañeros o lo hayamos sido soy mala con los nombres pero tú me resultas singular no te olvidaría con tanta facilidad

-fuimos compañeros en secundaria a decir verdad aunque la mayor parte del tiempo dormía en clase o estaba castigado con Naruto

Ino abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-shikamaru – pregunto incrédula la rubia el solo asintió

-estas muy cambiado cuando volviste naruto me dijo que te habías mudado que tu padre había sido transferido él te hecho mucho de menos

-acabamos de regresar a decir verdad no pensé que los encontraría de nuevo como está tu primo

-está bien le encantara verte de nuevo al igual que a chouji él te ha echado mucho de menos también

-yo a ellos también sabes no es placentero llegar a una nueva escuela y no tener compañeros de castigos

Eso hizo reír a la rubia al recordar a su primo y esos chicos siempre castigados por dormir en clase, comer en clase , molestar a los demás bueno no importaba en realidad el motivo siempre estaban en problemas y juntos

-tú también cambiaste Ino

-te parece

-si bueno estas más madura- la chica se sonrojo y lo miro molesta

-no me refiero a eso ves como son problemáticas las chicas y los cambios, quiero decir que ya no eres la chica que jugaba en la tierra con nosotros esa que amaba los deportes y competir en ellos y que era capaz de darnos una paliza si la mirábamos mal

-aún lo hago solo que ahora soy más femenina pero como sabes todo eso de mi si no habías estado aquí y acabas de volver

-ya te lo dije mi prima es tu fan este año va a dar la prueba para animadora y no hace más que hablar de ti y de sasuke se prácticamente todo de ustedes se la vive diciendo lo genial que sería formar parte de su grupo que quiere ser tu amiga que va seguir tus pasos que eres su modelo a seguir

Ino miró con disculpa al chico aunque en realidad ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar la perspectiva que la escuela tenía de ella no era que ella la deseara de cualquier forma pero pertenecía a tantos clubes y actividades que había sido imposible no sobresalir y cuando Naruto Uzumaki es tu primo es simplemente imposible pasar inadvertida por más que uno lo intente.

-bueno de cualquier forma me agrado verte de nuevo Ino

-a mí también en que grupo estas por cierto

-en el C

Eso hizo reír a la chica

-que es tan gracioso

-tu decías que yo estaría sola pero no estoy en el mismo grupo contigo vez no será tan malo después de todo vamos a estar juntos- le dijo ella riendo mientras el chico le sonreía

-si tal vez si ya no eres tan problemática como antes- el chico le sonrió y se retiró dejando a una confusa chica


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a su nuevo salón Ino se fijó en los ahí presentes en realidad no conocía a muchos solo de vista a un chico de grandes cejas que estaba segura que acosaba a sakura aunque a ella no le resultaba un mal chico entendía que ella no lo considerara es decir era tal vez demasiado peculiar para cualquier persona e ir por ahí gritando que la chica que te gusta será tu novia o hacer las declaraciones públicas de afecto en pleno pasillo era tal vez demasiado para cualquiera

Su nuevo maestro entro y ella pudo ver que shikamaru no había llegado

-vago como siempre –susurro para sí misma cuando lo vio entrar junto con sasuke ella suspiro derrotada estaba cansada de compartir clase con sasuke no es que le desagradara de verdad a decir verdad una vez que ella había superado su absurdo enamoramiento por el chico en favor de sakura ahora veía que era un chico complicado y un poco ególatra pero buena persona aunque no su tipo en realidad aunque considerándolo quien era su tipo había salido un tiempo con su amigo Neji y había sido un desastre había salido con chouji y había obtenido el mismo resultado tal vez ella no era una persona de relaciones porque simplemente pese a todo lo que la escuela pudiera creer de ella simplemente era incapaz de querer a alguien no confiaba en la gente no después de las decepciones en su vida que decepciones podía enfrentar ella creerán pero en realidad su vida era más complicada que lo que la mayoría de gente conocía

Sasuke entro entre los murmullos de sus nuevas compañeras una especialmente escandalosa de cabello y ojos rojizos bastante parecida a… no de hecho era Karin su amiga la miró con incredulidad y solo desvió la mirada con pena preguntándose si en algún punto ella había sido así esperaba que no la chica hacía aspavientos para que el chico se sentara a su lado su nuevo maestro un profesor que le recordó de inmediato a la sádica de su maestra de psicología los miraba

-muy bien críos mi nombre es Ibiki soy su nuevo maestro de calculo

La chica trato de seguir la lección peor con los susurros de la pelirroja era muy complicado cuando termino la clase de inmediato sasuke se unió a ella, ella lo miro interrogante

-es más sencillo así -respondió el sin ánimos como siempre mientras la tomaba de la mano ella asintió ellos habían llegado al acuerdo de que como a ninguno de los dos les apetecía salir con nadie en el instituto pasaban el tiempo juntos y dejaban que los demás creyeran que estaban juntos para ahorrarse momentos incomodos

\- como fue tu verano – pregunto ella animada mientras él solo caminaba a su lado sin prestarle realmente atención

El solo respondía con monosílabos pero en realidad no hablaba mucho así que no era un gran cambio para ella diariamente se preguntaba que podía haber visto en sus momento en el chico sin encontrarlo las clases pasaron normales hasta la hora del almuerzo donde una sakura los saludo sonriente

-cerda ven te esperamos- le grito animada la chica mientras sonreía al ver como los presentes miraban a Ino divertidos se sonrojo sabía que sakura hacía eso solo porque había llegado junto con el Uchiha no merecía eso no es cómo si ella pidiese la atención de este es más ni si quiera la tenía a decir verdad sasuke no le prestaba atención a nadie Ino estaba desarrollando teorías de como él estaba secretamente enamorado de Naruto que era el único con quien en realidad hablaba

El chico camino y se sentó junto con el rubio de su primo mientras entablaban un discusión Ino miro buscando a hinata no quería tener que almorzar oyendo lo injusto que era que ella estuviese en la clase de sasuke encontró a la pelinegra de su amiga sentada en una mesa distante de los demás y se dirigió a ella pudo ver que sakura se molestaba pero no le importo hace mucho que había dejado de importarle tener contenta a la chica desde que ella le demostrará que su amistad no era tan importante

-hola Hinata puedo sentarme

-si –

-y en qué grupo estas

–Estoy con tu primo y con kiba – dijo con disculpa la chica

-oye no es tu culpa siento si Inozuka te está acosando de nuevo si te da problemas dile al inútil de naruto que lo aparte y haga algo útil para variar – la chica se sonrojo y asintió

-sabes deberías decirle al idiota de naruto lo que sientes el nunca lo notara por sí mismo es muy lento

La chica se puso totalmente roja mientras su amiga reía

-o vamos será bueno serías mi prima oficial además puede que sea un idiota pero este año será capitán del equipo y muchas chicas lo notaran y no quiero a cualquier tarada del brazo de una de las pocas personas que quiero – dijo la chica mientras Hinata la miraba con tristeza siempre era así veía a su amiga al igual que los demás radiante todos deseosos de estar a su alrededor y ella distanciándolos quien la mirara de verdad podría ver a la verdadera Ino la que ansiaba estar con alguien la que necesitaba afecto aquella niña asustada que temía ser lastimada tan parecida a ella misma solo que esta había creado un muro de hielo entre su persona y los demás y solo algunos eran capaces de ver a la verdadera Ino esa niña frágil ingenua esa que solo salía con Naruto

-es que es difícil

-lo sé pero ya veremos cómo solucionarlo

-hola preciosidad – la saludo de pronto un chico situándose a su lado Ino se sonrojo este chico sai llevaba todo el curso anterior saludándola así no lo entendía solo era así con ella pero nunca le había pedido salir era como si solo le produjera placer verla incomoda frente a los demás

-ho hola sai

-déjala tranquila mi prima está fuera de tu liga –dijo de pronto naruto mientras apartaba al chico de un empujón apareciendo de la nada

-no fue nada naruto sai solo me estaba saludando – dijo ino mientras el chico se retiraba

-puede que sí pero mama me matará si sabe que no te cuido no quiero ver eso sabes lo que me hizo la última vez que el teme le dijo que estabas saliendo con un chico me molió a golpes dijo que si no sabía cuál era mi deber como tu primo que si ella no conocía al chico no podía aprobar nada y que su deber era cuidarte y que obviamente no lo estaba haciendo bien

La rubia estalló en fuertes carcajadas su tía Kushina era una de las personas que se preocupaban sinceramente por ella era su madrina y siempre estaba al pendiente de sus necesidades a diferencia de su madre sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse y retuvo las lágrimas no se permitiría llorar no la perfecta Ino Yamanaka jamás lloraba y si acaso resulta imposible detenerse jamás lo haría en público llorar era para débiles ella no era débil no podía serlo

Hinata miró preocupada a su amiga esa tendencia a reprimir sus sentimientos ya la había visto en ella antes solo la había visto llorar en dos ocasiones cuando su madre estuvo hospitalizada hace dos años y cuando dejo de ser amiga de sakura a los trece años

Bueno primita que vamos a hacer después de nuestros entrenamientos

-yo volver a casa kuno va a pasar por mí y

\- de verdad vas a irte es decir Ino es el primer día de clases vamos tienes que hacer algo salir con los chicos no te vimos en todo el verano –comenzó su primo a quejarse

-no por gusto ya lo sabes- el rubio la miró interrogante ella solo suspiro cansada

-si bueno y que quieres sabes que tengo clases en verano de patinaje

-Ino debes darte un respiro es decir nunca tienes tiempo para mí o para los chicos ya nunca salimos como antes me estas evitando – le dijo su primo mirándola como cachorrito apaleado

La chica le sonrió con dulzura

-Naruto este año te lo había dicho que iba a retirarme inclusive de las animadoras te lo dije esto voy a competir- dio apenada la chica

Natruto la miró con los ojos como platos

-Hinata tu lo sabias

-no a yo no sa sabía na nada – dijo la chica sonrojándose a más no poder y tartamudeando un poco por ser incluida tan súbitamente en la conversación

El chico la miró feliz

-esto es genial prima es decir esto cuando paso solo supe de ti antes de las vacaciones de verano de que no te ibas con los Uchiha y que te quedabas aquí por cierto mamá está bastante decepcionada por eso no puede creer que te hayamos dejado sola aquí está molesta conmigo y papá lo culpa por ello dice que es su culpa por no secuestrarte que clase de familia tienes y

Ino empezó a reír de nuevo

-a mí tampoco me contaste como te decidiste a participar en eso Ino – susurro una nerviosa y apenada hinata

-bueno a decir verdad no fue algo así como una decisión verán fui a visitar la pista con las chicas de las animadoras –comenzó a tratar de explicar la chica solo para seguir siendo interrumpida por su hiperactivo primo

-no puede ser sakura lo sabe –dijo el rubio mirando mal a la porrista peli rosada que estaba a unas mesas de distancia

-no a eso voy no seas impaciente

-bueno fuimos nos divertimos y todo pero se hizo tarde las chicas se fueron y kuno paso muy tarde por mí y ahí la vi a una chica entrenando ella estaba como en su propio mundo era tan disciplinada que sentí curiosidad me acerque a ella y la conocí su nombre es Temari ella y yo nos agradamos y como estaba viendo su entrenamiento se ofreció a entrenarme en lo más básico ya que parecía muy interesada entonces estuve yendo a la pista en vacaciones

\- ya pero como es que compites

\- a eso voy cuando estuvimos entrenando llevaríamo semanas nos vio su entrenadora ella me dijo que yo tenía potencial pero que no lo desarrollaría a no ser que me disciplinara de verdad en esto

-ya veo entonces ella te está entrenando

-si es una mujer muy estricta pero vale la pena entrenar con ella

-bueno siendo así será mejor no distraerte pero cuando sea tu competencia estaré ahí es una promesa y aunque ya no vayas a ser animadora aun así te quiero en mis partidos apoyándome como siempre no puedes simplemente abandonarme

-hecho


	3. Chapter 3

El chico se fue después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su prima y a una casi desmayada hinata

-por eso bajaste de peso también –pregunto la Hyuga mirando con detenimiento a su amiga y su casi inexistente comida

-bueno si y no a decir verdad esto es más por mí que por el entrenamiento es que creo que si soy más ligera podre saltar más alto – dijo avergonzada la chica su amiga la miró asintiendo era la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que veía esa chispa de determinación en los ojos de su mejor amiga de nuevo ese deseo real de hacer algo que la hacía realmente feliz

Pronto fue la hora de deportes en la cual la clase de Ino estaba revuelta con la de sakura la chica la miró sonriente mientras se acercaba a ella y sasuke

-cerda porque no almorzaste con nosotros

-bueno quería hablar con hinata después de todo no la vi en todas las vacaciones

-oye está bien que sea tu casi prima digo todo el mundo sabe que tú y Neji – dijo la chica mientras evaluaba la reacción de sasuke a sus palabras este solo se dio la vuelta y la ignoro como siempre hacía

-no sabes que él y yo terminamos además creo que va a empezar algo con tente

La oji jade le sonrió pero la rubia seguía distante mirándola algo molesta al ver como Neji solo miraba con disculpa a Tente

Al terminar las clases fue a la que sería su última practica con las animadoras había hablado con kurenai quien dirigía la actividad junto con el equipo de voleibol y esta había entendido su dimisión pero le dijo que era su deber comunicárselo al equipo así como elegir un remplazo pensó en la prima de shikamaru y en como anhelaba estar con ella y se sintió culpable pero luego recordó las palabras de Tsunade su entrenadora y que le advirtió que necesitaba estar enfocada y se dio cuenta que si quería seguir con su nueva pasión esto era lo más recomendable

Al llegar las vio ahí a todas las chicas algunas más amigas de ella que otras es decir después de todo habían convivido por dos años al menos la mayoría de las chicas

-hola chicas

La mayoría la miraron esbozando sonrisas salvo una que otra que no la querían en realidad

-vengo a entregar mis pompones- dijo ella segura la mayoría de las chicas la miraron confundidas

-porque – la cuestiono una de las chicas tayuyá

-es bueno yo ya no puedo ser su capitana no es por ustedes es que encontré una nueva pasión y no podría estar al cien como siempre y si quieren ganar las seccionales de animación necesitan una capitana que este ahí para ustedes que este comprometida al 100% con ustedes

Las chicas la miraron algunas tristes otras parecían molestas

-y a quien dejas a cargo – pregunto karin algo molesta ya que ella quería a Ino eran algo así como amienemigas rivales pero gracias a ella había mejorado mucho y no quería perder una de sus principales motivaciones para superarse

\- en realidad pensé en dos personas para mi remplazo

Las chicas la miraron interrogantes

-en realidad mi voto ya no cuenta como tal por que después de todo ya no soy su capitana ni seré miembro del equipo en realidad pero aun así les diré en quien pensé y pueden decidirlo ustedes bien yo propongo a karin y a sakura aunque a quien elijan es únicamente su decisión después de todo

Las chicas la miraron y después de una veloz votación sakura fue proclamada nueva capitana

-no me dijiste que dejarías el equipo está todo bien- le pregunto preocupada la chica de pelo rosado Ino solo asintió y se fue pensando en cómo eran las cosas como sakura se preocupaba por ella y como ella no era capaz de perdonarla del todo es decir puede que fuese infantil guardar ese rencor pero aún le dolía recordar como ella la había desechado después de años de amistad y como aún le seguía haciendo daño tal vez ella no lo notaba pero Ino si y dolía demasiado para pasarlo por alto así como así

 _Una Ino de unos 5 años llegaba a su primer día en el último años de jardín de infantes feliz de verdad sus padres la acompañaban su madre la tomaba de la mano delicadamente mientras su padre les hacía una foto_

La rubia salió corriendo rumbo al patio de la escuela evitando hablar con nadie últimamente lloraba demasiado de un año a la fecha pero no podía evitarlo la soledad la estaba consumiendo el recordar cuando sus padres aún tenían tiempo para verla cuando no solo había notas de disculpa cada mañana cuando en realidad le importaba alguien decidió ir andando a la pista en lugar de llamar a su chofer después de todo era temprano aún, los recuerdos siguieron invadiéndola y para variar se dio la oportunidad de pensar en ellos después de todo no podía evadirlos por siempre estaba tan cansada de hacer eso

 _Tenía 7 años y estaba con una niña de cabellos rosas está la miraba sonriendo_

 _-siempre vamos a ser amigas Ino me lo prometes_

 _-siempre sakura_

 _Las niñas salieron corriendo mientras cargaban a sus muñecas_

 _Otro recuerdo la primera promoción de su padre estaban festejando el entraría dentro del departamento de fiscales gracias a eso se mudaron a una casa más grande al año su madre público su primer libro y fue también en ese año cuando recibió la primera nota en uno de sus festivales el de el día de las madres en realidad ninguno de sus padres llego a verla una pequeña de 8 años lloraba en el fondo del escenario mientras sus sirvientes la miraban desde el público animándola a que continuará bailando fue la primera decepción que había sufrido_

 _A los 10 años Ino se había enlistado en tantas actividades como había podido para que sus padres aunque sea la miraran en una pero había obtenido el mismo resultado nada sus padres siempre estaban ocupados para ella siempre había una gira, un caso nuevo, un paciente que los necesitaba más que ella a los 13 años habían olvidado ya por cuarta ocasión consecutiva su cumpleaños ya no se molestaba en excusarlos en las reuniones escolares simplemente se limitaba a decir que no vendrían se había rendido en definitiva se había vuelto malditamente brillante en todo lo que intentaba para que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos para que se hicieran un tiempo para ella pero nunca tenían tiempo nunca solo la decepción teñía su vida la única que estaba ahí era su tía kushina siempre diciéndole que era maravillosa su tío Minato diciéndole que era el prodigio de su familia y su primo Naruto siempre tratando de hacerla reír para que no notará esa tristeza en sus ojos pero Ino tenía miedo, miedo a fracasar en algo y que sus tíos y primo dejaran de quererla que vieran lo patética que era por qué sus padres la odiaban_

 _Ino se había convencido que la única forma de no sentir ese vacío era volverse perfecta en todo lo que hacía solo ella podía amarse solo ella podía quererse necesitaba ser la mejor_

Ino se sorprendió a si misma llorando y suspiro con fuerza hace mucho que no lloraba al menos no fuera de su alcoba siempre se limitaba a abrazar su almohada y ahogar su llanto y tragarse su decepción noche tras noche cada vez que se daba cuenta que volvía a cenar sola cada vez que esperaba el regreso de sus padres y notaba que estos no llegaban cada vez que cuando estaban solo le preguntaban si todo iba bien pero no le prestaban atención en realidad

 _Le llego otro recuero una Ino de 13 años que esperaba por su mejor amiga mientras estaba viendo a unos chicos jugar soccer tenía su atención puesta al igual que la mayoría de las chicas ahí en un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros vestido de azul_

 _En eso llego su amiga esta se dejó caer a su lado_

 _\- o ino te he estado buscando tengo que contarte algo estoy enamorada de un chico – le dijo ella emocionada_

 _-si yo también_

 _-en verdad esto es estupendo quien es espera no me digas déjame decirte quien me gusta a mi primero_

 _-si_

 _-me gusta sasuke –casi grito la peli rosa haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas presentes la vieran con burla_

 _-sí y a quien no_

 _-es como un sueño_

 _Muchas de las chicas al escuchar a sakura comenzaron a decir lo genial que era sasuke haciendo sentir insegura a la chica_

 _-vaya parece que tendré mucha competencia crees que tenga oportunidad con el- pregunto triste sakura_

 _-claro que si eres muy bella amiga ya verás como él te nota solo no pierdas la fe-le dijo Ino mientras hacía a un lado sus propios sentimientos por el chico del que había estado enamorada desde que era una niña ya que eran amigos desde pequeños porque sakura era de las pocas personas que la querían con las que podía contar_

Ahora Ino resoplo molesta sintiéndose estúpida con ese recuerdo gruño de frustración y una nueva tanda de lágrimas adornaban sus ojos celestes

 _Una chica de unos 14 años se miraba al espejo estaba vestida de fiesta pero estaba triste como en cada uno de sus cumpleaños no que este fuese diferente solo era otra promesa rota_

 _-ya deberías saber que no vendrán eres idiota al esperar algo diferente de ellos- se reclamaba al espejo_

 _-tener fe nunca es malo- le contesto un chico desde la puerta de su habitación ella corrió a abrazarlo_

 _-hola remolino como has estado_

 _-cuando regresaste creí que seguirías en Europa en tu curso_

 _-si bueno no iba a perderme el cumpleaños número 14 de la que podría ser mi cuñada si mi hermano no fuese un idiota_

 _\- no digas eso Itachi- dijo muy sonrosada la chica_

 _\- no miento sasuke es imbécil estas bellísima si fueses unos años mayor ya serías mi novia – le dijo el chico levantándole el ánimo a la rubia_

 _\- eso me gusta más ahí está la sonrisa que estoy acostumbrado a ver en este precioso rostro_

 _La chica bailo toda la noche con sus amigos nunca aparecieron sus padres como cada año cuando abrió los regalos le sorprendió ver uno de sasuke para ella él nunca le había dado nada siempre era Itachi o su madre la que le regalaba cosas era una preciosa rosa de cristal la chica lo miro sonriendo al término de la fiesta él le pidió hablar a solas_

 _-no te hagas ideas extrañas sobre ese regalo – le dijo el chico sonrojado ella le sonrió contenta significaba mucho que él le diera un regalo ya no le gustaba tanto como antes no después de pasar la mitad de su tiempo tratando de emparejarlo con sakura pero ese detalle la hizo sentir especial_

 _Él se inclinó y la beso en la mejilla_

 _-feliz cumpleaños Ino- le susurro en su oído después la abrazo ella estaba más que feliz sentía su corazón bombear con fuerza pero no se hizo ilusiones desafortunadamente esa acción del chico fue vista por sakura_

Ino al recordar la pelea se molestó más es decir lo que paso ese día no fue su culpa era su cumpleaños maldita sea solo un día quería que algo saliera bien y no ella tuvo que arruinarlo después

 _Ino caminaba feliz rumbo a la escuela pero en el camino se topó con sakura quien la esperaba a la entrada de esta_

 _-hola frentona – la saludo feliz_

 _La chica solo la miro con odio brillando en sus ojos jades_

 _-que tienes te pasa algo_

 _-no nada solo que me di cuenta de algo es todo- le dijo con voz molesta_

 _-o vaya que te paso amiga si puedo ayudarte lo hare – la Haruno la miro con la ira brillando en sus ojos_

 _-o si como me ayudaste con sasuke_

 _-no sé qué te pasa mira no es mi culpa que los planes no hayan funcionado él es algo testarudo pero si de verdad lo intentamos caerá ya lo veras todos lo hacen y eres muy guapa no pierdas la calma yo lo conozco es un hueso duro de roer pero va a caer_

 _En ese momento la Haruno le estampo una fuerte bofetada en la cara y la miro con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _-eres una maldita traidora como me puedes decir eso después de que todo el mundo sabe que te mueres por el_

 _-no se dé qué me hablas sakura yo siempre he tratado de que tú y el_

 _-o deja de mentirme maldita sea todos saben que te mueres por el me has estado engañando eres una idiota Ino_

 _Ino la miro molesta_

 _-mira no voy a mentirte ante sí que me gustaba sasuke pero de eso hace ya uno años ahora es solo un amigo yo solo quiero que el este contigo lo sabes somos mejores amigas nunca te haría eso_

 _-si claro sabes que Ino no me importa has lo que quieres él va a ser mío y tú eres solo un arpía sin corazón que no merece amigas_

 _-pero que estás diciendo_

 _-eso mismo que de ahora en adelante somos rivales_

 _-pero eres mi mejor amiga_

 _-por favor tu amiga no eres más que una niña caprichosa y consentida que ni sus padres aguantan por eso estas tan sola eres patética siempre buscando ser la mejor ni así te querrán amiga te doy un concejo supéralo –_

 _La peli rosa se giró dejando ahí llorando a una Ino de 14 años un día después de su cumpleaños sintió como su corazón se partía pero se tragó el llanto lo mejor que pudo esas eran las últimas lagrimas que derramaría por esa chica se prometió a sí misma_


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto la Ino de 16 años caminaba segura de sí misma molesta y conteniendo las ultimas lágrimas de ese recuerdo no podía perdonar del todo a sakura porque esas palabras le habían dolido le aterraba saber que dentro e eso que dijo su ex amiga tenía razón era tan insignificante para sus padres y los que la rodeaban que no importaba lo que hiciera no lograba ser suficiente y eso la hacía llorar cada noche ser insuficiente ser menos de los que la rodeaban esperaban de ella

Llego a la pista y fue a cambiarse aún era temprano su amiga temari aún no llegaba entro al hielo la pista estaba desierta y comenzó a patinar volaba en la pista se sentía libre sin ataduras sin tener que ser la perfecta Ino yamanaka siendo solo Ino la chica la que podía caerse ser imperfecta cometer errores la que no se odiaba a si misma por no lograr nunca lo que en realidad su corazón anhelaba más que nada en esta vida ser suficiente para sus perfectos padres que tuvieran solo poco de tiempo para ella

Dio un salto muy alto sintió como iba a colisionar sabía que la punta estaba mal colocada cerro los ojo esperando el impacto pero nunca llego al menos no del todo como ella esperaba solamente sintió que caía en algo blando y escucho a alguien gemir de dolor bajo ella

-porque demonios saltas sin cuidado muñeca pudiste herirte – le dijo un chico castaño con pintura en la cara mientras la miraba entre molesto y divertido

-gracias por atraparme

-o no fue nada dulzura pero me debes una qué tal si sales conmigo para pagar ese favor – le dijo el chico descarado pero antes de que Ino tuviese oportunidad de responder Temari le pego al chico molesta

-o no claro que no esta vez no lo harás no vas a molestar a Ino también suficiente tengo con que acoses a mis amigas del colegio no aterrorizaras a Ino escuchaste idiota

-o no seas así temari no la molestaba o si muñeca

-Kankuro si no te largas le diré a Gaara –el chico se puso pálido y salió de ahí veloz

-en verdad es penoso mira que temerle a tu propio hermano, - exclamo está molesta mientras el chico salía corriendo entre tropezones de la pista

-estas bien no estás muy mosqueada o si

-no en verdad, en realidad me ayudo iba a caer mal y me atrapo bueno más bien amortiguo el golpe

-o vaya eso es una nueva técnica normalmente solo acosa a las chicas hasta que estas se hartan y salen con él con tal de quitárselo de encima

-tú lo conoces

-o si por penoso que resulte es mi hermano

-vaya eso explica porque lo tratas así

-nah no lo compadezcas si empiezas a hacerlo estarás perdida

-si tú lo dices con quien lo amenazaste salió muy asustado

Temari se puso incomoda de pronto

-o yo lo siento si fue con tu novio no debería inmiscuirme o algo perdón

-no en realidad no hay problema Ino, no Gaara no es mi novio es mi otro hermano menor

-pero porque le teme Kankuro

-veraz Gaara es algo peculiar no es mal muchacho pero no es tampoco muy lindo con nosotros en realidad no lo culpo solía ser muy dulce antes pero

-no me lo digas no te sientas obligada son tus secretos vamos a entrenar está bien

Temari la miro agradecida no le temía a Gaara no como antes pero después del divorcio de sus padres él había cambiado mucho no era su hermanito ya no más ese niño dulce que los quería y hacía reír había muerto tras el divorcio de sus padres y que su madre por la depresión se suicidará el cambio

Las chicas practicaron hasta que su entrenadora llego las miro estudiándolas

-bien veo que están bien que ya calentaron quiero que entrenemos el doble Axel no aún no lo dominas temari no quiero que estén tambaleándose cuando compitan quiero que estén firmes y que no se puede ver ni un solo error la competencia es en unos meses y no presentare mediocres

-si Tsunade

Las chicas practicaron todas las tarde de esa semana cuando llego el fin de semana Ino tenía moretones de donde se había caído pero estaba feliz aunque aún creía que de pesar menos podría elevarse más pero eso no le preocupaba además secretamente muy en su interior una voz le decía que estaba bien que ese dolor era bueno que se merecía sufrir ino disfrutaba haciéndose daño aunque no parecía ser consciente de ello

En la escuela las cosas seguían como siempre el chico Sai la había invitado a salir finalmente ella no tenía mucho ánimo de salir con él en realidad pero decidió darse una oportunidad es decir que perdía después de todo

-no puedo creer que vayas a salir con él cerda él es tan

-diferente- ofreció hinata estaban las tres sentadas viendo la práctica de naruto de lucha bueno hinata e ino sakura estaba buscando a sasuke con desesperación pero no lo encontraba

-ya se pero no es mal chico además siento que debo darle una oportunidad

-no le debes nada es un raro y si sales con él vas a dañar tu popularidad – le dijo sakura molesta al no lograr su objetivo

Ino la miró cansada siempre había sido así de superficial

-tal vez pero no se pierde nada con probar además solo es una cita no el fin del mundo

-ya lo sabe naruto – pregunto con interés la oji jade ya derrotada al no encontrar a sasuke

-bueno no pero no voy a decirle ya saben cómo es empezará a exagerar las cosas y después de todo es solo una cita sin importancia naruto no tiene tiempo de estar cuidando con quien salgo y con quien no

-se va a molestar

-lo se hinata por eso cuento con que ustedes lo distraigan ya me voy ahí está sai – dijo Ino mientras señalaba una moto y aun chico que la esperaba en esta

Hinata vio a su amiga irse con preocupación ella no conocía del todo al chico pero había rumores de que era alguien muy raro no mala persona pero si raro

-A naruto le va a dar algo cuando se entere –dijo sakura con preocupación tiñiendo su voz mientras veían a Ino subir a la motocicleta y al chico arrancar

Hinata noto como los ojos de esta nunca dejaron a Ino y como parecía realmente sería

-crees que deberíamos decirle

-si naruto lo conoce y sé que por algo no le agrada solo que no ha querido contarme tampoco le agrada a sasuke pero él no nos va a decir nada

-se va a molestar si la delatamos

-bueno si pero si le pasa algo y no dijimos nada será peor ven vamos a buscar a kiba y que nos escuche hablando de con quien se fue Ino es tan chismoso que el dirá que los vio el mismo y naruto ira a buscarla no me da buena espina ese chico

Encontraron a kiba en la práctica de baloncesto junto con naruto Sakura se sentó y le pidió a hinata que lo llamara aunque en realidad no fue necesario el chico al ver a hinata se acercó solo

-hola hina-chan

-hola kiba

El chico la miro interrogante normalmente Hianata no él hablaba ella se congelo no sabía cómo seguir esa conversación

-oye kiba has visto a karin tengo que preguntarle si es cierto lo que andan diciendo por ahí y esa cuatro ojos suele saberlo todo

El chico las miro confundido pero interesado Hinata suspiro de al ver como haría el plan sakura

-no la he visto pero que andan diciendo

-o no sé si deba contarte después de todo involucra a una amiga y no sé si esto es mentira podríamos hacerle algo de mal

Bingo kiba había caído

-o solo cuéntame sakura tal vez yo sepa algo

-bueno en realidad nosotras lo oímos por ahí –agrego hinata sakura le sonrío complacida sin duda la chica no era nada tonta

-bueno cuéntenme

-pues andan diciendo que Ino se fue con sai a una cita ya sabes en su moto pero no sabemos si es verdad o no

-si con lo celoso que es na naruto no creemos que eso sea cierto

-no lo sé no suena como algo que haría ino además – vieron como kiba se ponía serio de pronto y eso las preocupo que tenía ese chico

-debería decirle a naruto Sai no es malo pero

-pero

-bueno los lugares que el frecuenta no son buenos para nadie en especial para alguien como Ino- el chico se fue preocupado dejando a unas muy angustiadas chicas a tras de él

-donde te metiste cerda


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto Ino y sai caminaban por un tranquilo parque aunque estaba demasiado solitario

-no conocía esta parte de la ciudad

-si bueno no mucha gente del instituto viene para acá

La chica miraba el parque entretenida estaba solo pero era un sitio bello algo descuidado parecía que había vandalismo en la zona pero no le preocupaba en realidad

Vio a lo lejos unos chicos que parecían estar intercambiando algo parecían nerviosos

-ven vayamos al bar que está ahí – le dijo sai alejándola rápidamente de los chicos quienes la miraban ahora interesados

Entraron a un bar estaba algo concurrido pero no tan lleno como a los que Ino solía ir se dio cuenta de que en el ambiente se respiraba algo más que humo de cigarro le dolía un poco la cabeza pero el aroma era ligeramente atrayente la hacía sentir mareada pero despreocupada

-ven sabes jugar –le pregunto sai dirigiéndola a una mesa de billar Ino jamás había jugado negó con la cabeza

-o eso tiene solución ven camarero dos cervezas

Ino lo miró frunciendo el ceño

-no tomas

-no es eso no puedo hacerlo

-es fin de semana

-lo sé pero mañana tengo practica

-creí que ya no eras animadora

-no lo soy pero

-vamos una no es ninguna no quiero embriagarte no te preocupes solo toma una para que vean que consumimos algo y no nos echen

La chica asintió no muy convencida Tsunade había sido muy clara en este punto lo recordaba por que Temari se había quejado mucho sobre eso pero después de todos solo sería una que daño podría hacer

Mientras tanto en la escuela Kiba le estaba contando todo a un furioso naruto

-que mi prima que

-que se fue con sai

-y tú la dejaste

-bueno yo capitán

El rubio soltó furioso a kiba mientras pensaba donde ese imbécil metería a su prima

-cálmate dobe Ino es una chica lista sabe no meterse en problemas

\- no me digas dobe teme es que tú no entiendes si le pasa algo por más mínimo que sea mi madre va a pulverizarme

-vamos sai no va a dejar que le pase nada sabe que si le pasa algo posiblemente lo mates así que debe estar cuidándola no la llevaría a uno de los sitios que el frecuenta

-eso espero teme porque Ino no es la clase de chica que deba estar en esos lugares mamá va matarme

El peli negro vio a su amigo con solo un poco de preocupación esperaba en serio que el idiota de sai no arrastrara a su amiga aun lugar de eso ella era guapa en un sitio así llamaría demasiado la atención

En el bar después de unas cervezas Ino estaba muy divertida Sai resulto ser un gran maestro o ella una excelente alumna ya que le estaba ganando

-dijiste que no sabías jugar

-y no se – decía la chica entre risas se sentía algo aletargada por la cerveza pero no estaba ebria solo había tomado unas dos o tres

Sin embargo había sido lo suficiente para que no estuviera del todo alerta ya que no noto al chico de pelo plateado que llevaba más de un rato observándolos

-o no, otra vez solo déjalos tranquilos son unos críos Hidan en serio – le reñía un rubio mientras veía a los chicos reír

-o vamos nunca hay gatitas tan lindas por aquí ya sabes tan inocentes- decía el otro mientras miraba a la chica con interés

El rubio solo negaba con la cabeza su amigo era difícil de convencer cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no era una mala persona pero ya con alcohol de por medio no era precisamente una buena compañía

-o solo déjalo estar

El otro negó y el rubio supo que era caso perdido

Entre risas Sai noto que tenían publico vio como uno de los tipos recorría a Ino con mirada lasciva y se preocupó eran dos ese tipo era peligroso lo había visto moler a golpes a otros en peleas en el bar por tonterías

-creo que ya es tarde deberíamos irnos ya

-o en serio que hora es- pregunto una risueña Ino al ver la hora se sorprendió habían pasado 3 horas jugando billar vaya que era tarde donde estaba su celular era raro que kuno aún no hubiese marcado para pasar por ella se golpeó con fuerza la cara había dejado el celular en su casillero

-si será lo mejor irnos – dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada

Sai la miró algo apenado pensando que la chica había notado al otro chico acercarse poco a poco pero ella estaba más concentrada en otras cosas

-maldita sea no contesta teme y si le paso algo y si

-o quieres calmarte nos alteras a todos- le reclamaba Sakura después de que Naruto hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico al no saber el paradero de su prima las había buscado cuando dio con ellas hinata se desplomo y le conto al rubio todo lo ocurrido este estaba furioso sentía pena por Sai naruto iba a pulverizarlo en cuanto lo viera


	6. Chapter 6

Aunque la verdad estaba muy preocupada desde que Ino se subiera en esa motocicleta había tenido un presentimiento de que algo no saldría bien lo había sentido pero hace tanto que Ino no se veía feliz que no hablaban en realidad que no quería que ella estuviese molesta con ella, vio con envidia a la Hyuga la cual estaba tratando de calmar a naruto sin mucho éxito ya que este solo se ponía más histérico cada vez que llamaba a la rubia y esta no contestaba

Después de un rato llegaron Neji y tente quienes parecían más tranquilos

-aún nada

-no –comento el rubio al borde de un colapso

-vamos relájate naruto es ino de quien hablamos en que líos se metería debe ser después de shikamaru la más tranquila no se mete en problemas nunca probablemente ya esté en casa ya llamaste ahí

-ya kuno está preocupado no lo llamo para que pasará por ella, ella nunca anda sola tu sabes que la llevan a todos lados prácticamente no suele salir mucho lo saben

-ay por favor la haces sonar como una idiota ino es capaz de cuidarse sola – dijo molesta tente por la actitud del rubio ino no era ninguna incompetente para que este se pusiera así

-tu no entiendes esta con sai –esto solo hizo resoplar a la chica pero al ver que su novio parecía algo preocupado se sorprendió

-no les dijo a donde irían – pregunto con cansancio sasuke no que le preocupara ino podía cuidarse de sai ella sola los celos de naruto no tenían fundamentos pero los lugares a que iba ese chico no era el tipo de ambiente al que ino estaba acostumbrada

Vieron llegar a shikamaru quien después de su regreso solía estar con ellos él y chouji venían muy felices comiendo

-hola chicos oigan no saben si ino quería que la tarea de algebra la hiciéramos en su casa o en la mía ya saben el trabajo

Todos miraron mal a chouji

-dije algo malo

-no es solo que no sabemos dónde está ino ella salió con sai y no contesta el móvil –explico hinata algo preocupada

-bueno está en una cita tal vez la está pasando bien y lo apago no lo han pensado o simplemente no quiere contestar

-ino no es así ella siempre contesta este donde este solo no contesta cuando- pero hinata no termino la sentencia solo negó con la cabeza

-bueno tal vez dejo el móvil –eso preocupo más a los chicos pero naruto fue corriendo al loker de su prima y si efectivamente el celular sonaba ahí lo saco y noto que había llamadas de su chofer también y una de su madre o naruto sudo frío iba a estar muerto si su madre se enteraba de esto

-y bien – le pregunto sasuke cuando lo vio regresar

-si lo dejo

El nara los miró ahora fastidiado no entendía cuál era el gran problema con esto acaso tan inútil consideraban a la chica los demás

-no es eso el chico con el que salió tiene mala fama no es un mal muchacho es solo que suele ir a lugares algo peligrosos la última vez estuvo en una pelea le rompieron 3 costillas en un bar y también se sabe que antes bueno estaba en problemas con algunos chicos mayores

Shikamaru asintió ahora comprendiendo la preocupación pero aun así la Ino que el recordaba no solía meterse en problemas pero últimamente estaba tan absorta en otras cosas tan fría recordó que le había visto algunos morados en la clase de gimnasia no había querido incomodarla con sus preguntas pero eso parecía que era normal en ella ya que cada vez tenía más solía cubrirlos pero en una ocasión vio como ella inconscientemente tras fallar un saque en volei ball apretaba un punto donde tenía uno empezando a sanar como si se castigará pero no podía ser o si

-bueno alguien tiene una idea de donde esta – pregunto el rubio desesperado sacando a shikamaru de su reflexión

-no lo mejor será ir a casa no podemos hacer más –dijo sakura resignada iba a matar a ino estaba muy preocupada pero esperaba que su amiga estuviese bien

Los demás aceptaron hasta un naruto que parecía que caminaba a su fusilamiento

-no tienes que contarle

-o si lo sabrá siempre se entera y será peor –lloriqueaba el

En el bar un nervioso sai trataba de que ino se decidiera a salir pero esta quería terminar el juego que tenían podía ver como el chico que los miraba desde hace un rato se levantaba junto con otro

-oye muñeca porque no juegas con alguien más es decir eres mucha pieza para ese enclenque

La rubia miró a hidan con molestia y lo ignoro como siempre hacía con la gente que no le era grata el chico la miró divertido le gustaban los retos y esa princesita parecía ser uno

-o vamos encanto no vas a hablarme soy mejor compañía que este – dijo aventando a sai Ino lo miró furiosa que se creía ese patán se limitó a tomar el taco y lanzarlo al chico sin miramientos este lo atrapo en el aire con agilidad

-eres un imbécil –le dijo mientras se dirigía a levantar a un afligido sai

-o preciosa vamos no lo tomes así

La chica solo le bufo molesta mientras levantaba a su acompañante

-o mira deidara es el chico artista no – dijo arrebatando al pobre chico de las manos de ino

-suéltalo idiota

-o así que esta es tu noviecita no sabes es mucha hembra para ti estaría mejor con alguien más adecuado no crees – le dijo golpeando al chico en el estomago

Ino no lo tolero más pateo al chico con fuerza en la espinilla

-imbécil

-perra estas muerta iba a ser amable contigo se ve que este no es tu ambiente solo por eso será a la mala

El bar fue vaciándose los que conocía el mal carácter de hidan empezaron a salir mientras deidara miraba con disculpa a los chicos

Hidan tomo del cabello a Ino y la beso a la fuerza esta le mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar

-o vas a pelear hasta el final eso me gusta pero en un rato vas a estar gimiendo mi nombre zorra-dijo propinándole una bofetada que le partió el labio

Sai al ver esto arremetió contra el chico pero de una patada este lo dejo fuera de combate dejando a una aterrada ino luchando contra el

-o vamos hidan es una cría déjala tranquila

-o no esta zorra me mordió y me golpeo no puede irse así sin nada además esta buena ve –dijo este tirándola al suelo mientras arrancaba su blusa con violencia dejando expuesto el torso de la rubia se fijó en los morados que ella tenía

-mm vaya así que te gusta el juego rudo mejor a mí también- le dijo mientras comenzaba a morder uno de los moretones en su costado y metía sus manos bajo la falda de la chica esta gritaba arañaba y peleaba pero era inútil el chico era demasiado fuerte deidara vio a su amigo asqueado no que el fuese gay pero odiaba que hidan hiciera eso siempre era así

-esto es deplorable búscame cuando termines si estaré en el dragón gris –dijo el chico fastidiado dejando a una indefensa rubia mientras que el otro la manoseaba

\- o no te rindes gatita mejor eso me gusta más a la mala siempre es mejor

La beso de nuevo pero esta vez ino logro atrapar su lengua con sus dientes mordió con fuerza el chico la golpeo en el estómago ella lo soltó pero le había partido parte de la legua

-voy a matarte zorra- le dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y pateándola ino grito de dolor se aferró a su conciencia cuanto pudo estaba empezando a marearse hasta que escucho el golpe de un crista colisionar con algo por un momento pensó que sería sai pero él estaba tendido en el piso a su lado

Solo escucho un susurro y vio un manchón pelirrojo mientras alguien la levantaba

-estúpido


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando recobro la conciencia le dolía todo estaba muy magullada vio sangre propia y al parecer la del chico que la había atacado trato de incorporarse al ver que estaba en el piso más no parecía el bar donde estaba noto que a su lado estaba sai noqueado aun de pronto vio que alguien se acercaba se levantó como pudo y lanzo un golpe que fue detenido por un chico pelirrojo que la miraba molesto

-deja de hacer idioteces pudiste hacer que los mataran

Ella lo miró molesta quién diablos era y porque le hablaba así

-donde estoy – pregunto desconfiada

-estas a salvo en un bar cerca de donde tuviste tu aventura – le dijo sarcástico el chico mientras la señalaba

Ella se sonrojo al notar que la sangre le hacía que la ropa se le pegara y cruzo sus brazos

-y tú eres

-quien te salvo de ser la puta numero mil de hidan en qué carajo pensabas el tío está loco como lo golpeaste porque no solo le diste un numero falso o así tuviste suerte de que estuviese sobrio, borracho jamás hubiera conseguido noquearlo

-tú me ayudaste – pregunto incrédula pero con gratitud

-si aunque en realidad no es que lo merecieras que hace una niñita rica en este lugar que no sabes tú posición estúpida

-no me llames estúpida – le dijo ella molesta

-te llamo por cómo te comportas que fue esto una excursión al bajo mundo o viaje de placer o vamos entretenme

-eres un imbécil

-tal vez pero este imbécil te salvo que tal un gracias

-lo tenía bajo control – rebatió ella testaruda

-o si se veía así te iba a noquear y luego a violar niñita asúmelo

Ella palideció al pensar en ello y se mareo de golpe iba a desmayarse lo sentía pero el chico la atrapo

-niña idiota

-no me toques –trato de argumentar pero estaba muy débil

El chico le ayudo a sentarse viéndola con interés

-como está el – pregunto después de un rato

-o no te preocupes tu novio vivirá ya lo he visto levantarse de peleas peores lo que no entiendo es a que te trajo aquí es obvio que tú no tienes ni idea de donde estas

-lo conoces

El chico asintió

-todo el mundo lo conoce es un buen tipo pero no es para ti

Ella asintió era más que evidente después de esto no volvería a salir con él

-no es mi novio sabes el solo es un amigo

-eso es aún más idiota-dijo el chico con sarcasmo eso hizo reír a la rubia el chico la miró confundido

-lo siento es que tienes razón todo esto es estúpido-el chico le sonrió

-gracias por ayudarnos

-de nada pero no volvería por aquí en un tiempo hidan estará furioso

-pero y tu

-o yo no vengo mucho a decir verdad estoy aquí de pasada por así decirlo buscaba a un amigo y los vi

-gracias no cualquiera nos hubiese ayudado

El chico asintió

-sabes qué hora es

-son las 11 de la noche estuviste inconsciente un buen rato

Ino trago grueso y palidecí naruto debía estar histérico ahora

-debo ir a casa –trato de incorporarse sin conseguirlo

-no creo que séalo mejor que salgas ahora es decir el imbécil que los ataco ya despertó y suele vagar por ahí no hay quien venga por ustedes

La chica dudo no tenía su teléfono con ella y la moto de sai estaba lejos en el parque y además en su estado sus amigas no quería llamarlas y naruto bueno si tia kushina la veía así iba a matarlo de pronto pensó en sasuke el no haría preguntas y le ayudaría

-si pero no tengo como llamarlos – el chico le tendió un móvil ella marco contestaron al primer timbrazo

-bueno –ino sintió que su alma volvía al cuerpo era itachi él era mejor aún que sasuke

-itachi

-ino donde estas- se oía preocupado

-yo bueno

-ino naruto está aquí en casa y tu tia está en tu casa esta aterrada donde te metiste tú no eres así Minato salió a buscarte todos están muy preocupados llamamos a tus padres

-mis padres

Se oyó un silencio

-ellos no han llamado preciosa lo siento

Ino sintió como un nudo se instalaba en su garganta ni si quiera les intereso el que ella no apareciera tan poca cosa era sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos pero se las trago como siempre

-yo algo salió mal puedes pasar por nosotros estamos en

De pronto dudo donde estaban aún no lo sabía el chico le pidió el móvil ella se lo tendió

-están en el barrio tsuna en la parte vieja en el edificio soyers ese que ahora es un bar de quinta sabes donde es

-se dónde es quien eres tu

-solo ven por ellos ella te lo explicara- el chico colgó la chica lo miro curiosa de pronto el la miro interrogante


	8. Chapter 8

-aún no sé quién eres

-gaara

-gaara que

-solo gaara está bien

-bueno solo gaara gracias por todo

Ino vio como sai se movía produciéndose dolor

-está muy mal

-no lo parece aunque creo que le quebró dos costillas

La chica lo miro con dolor

-mejor inconsciente sufre menos créeme

-donde estamos

-no vas a dejar de preguntar verdad

-no

-bien estamos en el edificio de un amigo, es dueño de este bar vengo a verlo a veces cuando me vio con ustedes se ofreció a esconderlos todos han tenido aquí problemas con hidan es un mal bebedor

La chica lo miro entendiendo

Itachi vio con ira el teléfono pero al menos sabía dónde estaba su amiga miro a un apaleado rubio que ahora estaba junto a su hermano

-ya apareció

-donde está, está bien – pregunto angustiado el chico

-ella está bien o eso parece tengo que ir por ellos

El rubio se levantó de inmediato

-no ustedes quédense aquí yo los traeré avisa a tu madre y los demás quieres-dijo cansado sentía que ino no le había dicho todo mejor evaluar la situación primero

-pero

-vamos dobe avisemos a tu madre debe estar histérica

-si

Itachi conducía y llego al lugar indicado en la puerta lo esperaba un chico de cabello plateado y los dientes parecían haber sido afilados

-vienes por los mocosos

El solo asintió

-ven por aquí

Lo guio dentro del local Itachi cada vez estaba más preocupado donde demonios había venido a parar su amiga de pronto escucho la voz de ino

-sabes es una muñeca yo le advertiría de venir a sitios así no es muy su ambiente

Itachi solo asintió llegaron y vio a ino hablando con un chico pelirrojo lo que vio lo helo ella estaba cubierta de sangre su blusa escolar estaba desgarrada y manchada su falda estaba también salpicada de sangre tenía roto el labio y su mejilla se estaba hinchando comenzando a formarse un feo cardenal podía ver en su torso feos morados también esto estaba mal ella no podía verse así en cuanto ella lo vio corrió a abrazarlo

-hola gracias por venir-sintió como se estremecía en sus brazos pero respiro podía ver las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero vio cómo se las tragaba para que no la viesen llorar nunca la había visto llorar dese que la conocía

La miro y ella solo me miro con disculpa

-estoy tan mal

-ni te imaginas Kushina va a sacrificar a Naruto sin duda

Ella solo suspiro derrotada

-que paso

-es una larga historia

-el camino a casa será largo si me lo propongo

Ella lo miro y negó no le sacaría nada por el momento

-debemos irnos no quiero causarle más molestias a todos- sería lo mejor además era claro que no quería decirle que le sucedía en realidad

Ino se acercó al chico que los escondió

-gracias por escondernos

-ni lo menciones preciosa pero en serio no deberías volver Hidan es rencoroso y con buena memoria no perdonara esto con facilidad ahórrate dramas

-donde pongo al bello durmiente tiene dos costillas rotas-dijo mientras levantaba al compañero de Ino quien gracias al cielo estaba inconsciente pero se veía con dolor

-por aquí

Caminaron al auto de Itachi mientras que Ino se acercaba al pelirrojo

-sé que ya lo dije pero en serio muchas gracias por lo que hiciste si pudiera agradecerte

-déjalo no necesito nada

-pero

-si quieres agradecerme no vuelvas a pararte por aquí

La chica lo miro molesta que acaso era así de arisco siempre o solo con ella

-eres un idiota estoy tratando de ser amable y

-no te pedí eso agradeciste y ya está vete

La chica salió furiosa del lugar y se subió molesta al auto de su amigo mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio a su salvador

-que le dijiste es una chica guapa tienes que espantarlas a todas

-es lo mejor además son de esas que les gusta el drama si no se da por despreciada va a seguir viniendo y no voy a estar siempre para detener a Hidan

-tienes suerte de que no sepa que fuiste tú está molesto y ha destrozado parte del bar en su rabieta

-si bueno no es una de mis personas favoritas tampoco


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras en el auto Sai comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento

-cómo te sientes sé que mal pero ya sabes

-bien como estas tú te ves fatal

-estoy mejor que tu según parece solo un labio partido y este golpe tu según me dijeron tienes al menos dos costillas rotas

-así se siente tío Danzo va a matarme –el chico trato de incorporarse sin éxito

-sería mejor que te quedes en esa posición chico donde te dejo es decir o quieres ir directo a urgencias

-no debería ir a casa es mejor que Danzo vea esto antes de que haga nada no le gustará pero si no aparezco se preocupará más

Después de entregar a Sai con su guardián este de pronto recordó su moto vaya que había sido un día terrible Ino era siempre la chica que le había gustado pero quedaba más que claro que estaba fuera de su liga después de esto tendría suerte si Naruto lo dejaba si quiera volver a mirarla

-y bien que paso

-yo en verdad no

-no Ino necesito saberlo vamos a tener que contárselo a menos a Kushina y Minato

La chica lo miro primero desafiante después triste y luego parecía derrotada

-da igual de cualquier manera es decir no hace ninguna diferencia no solo una metedura de pata

-no hables así

-fue lo que fue aunque en realidad preferiría solo explicar esto una vez está bien

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ya los esperaban Ino noto como su ama de llaves corría preocupada hacía ella y vio como su tía se desmayaba de la impresión no se había visto en un espejo pero si lucía como se sentía sin duda era malo

-cariño que pasó quien – dijo su tío mientras contenía su enojo

-fue todo un

-señorita primero debe lavarse y cambiarse y curarse después dará explicaciones-su ama de llaves la llevo a su baño donde ella hizo lo que le indicaron se sentía molida una vez que se deshizo de la ropa la sangre y todo al salir del baño vio su reflejo no estaba tan mal es decir si estaba inflamado parecía que tenía una inflamación muy severa pero seguro bajaría para mañana el morado no se iría pero al menos no estaba tan mal solo abarcaba su mejilla y parte de su mentón

El hematoma del cuello estaba más grande ese en realidad le daba asco al verlo al recordar las manos del desgraciado de Hidan sobre ella se sentía sucia toda su piel escocia se había tallado tan fuerte y seguía sintiéndose sucia había tenido la intención de no salir de la regadera en días pero eso era de cobardes y ella no lo era

Noto los golpes en el costado donde la había pateado dolía pero no tenía nada roto comenzó a cambiarse estaba adolorida peo no estaba del todo tan mal

Cuando iba a la mitad de su cambio escucho los gritos de su tía

-me importa un comino cuantas conferencias estés dando serena tu hija está herida y tu e Inocihi deberían estar aquí

-claro que la cuido pero es tu hija maldita sea necesita que estén aquí no solo que le dejen notas y disculpas

-o si debes ser la madre del año según tus lectores

-vete al carajo si no puedes venir me la llevare conmigo

Ino sintió como esta vez las lágrimas si bajaban por su rostro aun así medio apaleada no valía para sus padres no les importaba no era suficiente se preguntó si de haber muerto si quiera se presentarían al sepelio seguramente no

Siguió cambiándose cada vez más abatida pero guardando la compostura de nuevo no valía llorar por eso y escucho otra discusión

Fuera de su alcoba esta vez era su ama de llaves con Naruto

-no aunque sea su primo la señorita

-no me interesa vas a dejarme entrar a ver como esta mi prima o te derribare


	10. Chapter 10

Ino salió sabía que su primo era bastante capaz de hacer lo que decía y lo vio ahí estaba junto con sasuke e Itachi este último lucía apenado en cuanto su primo la vio noto como apretaba los puños con fuerza haciéndose daño

-sai va a morir

-en realidad no fue su culpa

-que no fue su culpa no te has visto voy a matar a ese subnormal hijo de puta

Sasuke solo la miraba incrédulo nunca la había visto lastimada y parecía shokeado

-que te paso

-si eso es justo lo que todos deseamos saber – dijo su tía cuando la tuvo en su campo de visión abrazándola con fuerza como una madre debe hacer con sus hijos

Ino les relato lo ocurrido estaba cansada era muy tarde a decir verdad debían ser como la una de la mañana no tenía ánimos de seguir discutiendo su ama de llaves estaba llorando junto con kuno no querían que se la llevara pero su tía dejo más que claro que Ino no se quedaría sola ahí

Mientras empacaban sus cosas Ino los miraba con disculpa

-pero me gusta mi hogar no quiero irme

-puede que así sea pero no puedes estar solo con personal de

-no son solo personal son mis amigos ellos prácticamente me han criado siempre están aquí conmigo

-puede que sí pero Ino

-por favor tía no quiero irme

Su tía la miró con disculpa había tantas cosas que su sobrina había perdido sus padres en su egoísmo el tener una infancia normal por esta autoimpuesta perfección que trataba de alcanzar el hacer amigos de manera más normal

-si te dejo quedarte tendrás que llamar cada dos horas para avisarme donde estas y naruto te acompañara a donde pueda y se acabaron las citas con este muchacho- Ino asintió feliz

-y pasaras con nosotros los fines de semana no es un castigo solo que no está bien que estés tan apartada en tu mansión sin convivir con nadie

La chica la miro resignada a ella le gustaba su soledad además una voz muy mezquina en su cabeza le decía que si sus tíos convivían más con ella se hartarían y terminarían por abandonarla como todos la abandonaban

Kushina pudo ver como se ensombrecía la cara de su sobrina y como se endurecía su mirada mostrando en esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los de su hijo y marido esa expresión que ningún joven debe tener

-bueno pasando a otro tema naruto me conto que estas en un equipo de patinaje porque no nos habías contado

La chica se sorprendió y kushina logro ver un chispazo de alegría e ilusión esos ojos hace tanto que no notaba eso en los ojos de su sobrina

-y bien estoy esperando

-si entre es genial tía practicamos todos los días y hay saltos piruetas y una competencia-kushina pudo sentir como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos hace años que no escuchaba a su sobrina tan emocionada con algo de verdad se parecía a su pequeño en estos momentos tuvo un ataque de rabia al pensar en su cuñada mientras jugaba a ser perfecta por el mundo junto con el gran abogado de su marido su sobrina estaba aquí sola marchitándose se tragó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y sonrió

-es bueno verte tan entusiasta te iremos a ver cuándo compitas te Prometeo que tratare de limitar los osos que pases por tu tío y tu primo

Esta vez Ino estallo en carcajadas recordando como siempre que tenía cualquier cosa su primo y tío estaban ahí apoyándola claro avergonzándola en el proceso pero siempre estaban ahí presentes para ella


	11. Chapter 11

…

La mañana siguiente fue dura la noche anterior el cansancio le había impedido sentir el dolor pese a los medicamentos analgésicos aún se sentía mal y el morado de su mejilla estaba impresionante no se había inflamado gracias al cielo pero lucía terrible

Se planteó la posibilidad de no ir al colegio pero tenía exámenes suspiro frente al espejo hoy iba a ser un día excepcionalmente duro agradeció que seguro sai estaba hospitalizado así que evitaría las preguntas incomodas y las represalias contra él de momento se peinó maquillo lo mejor que pudo los golpes aun lucían mal pero no se veían tan fatales como en un inicio

-bajo a desayunar y hallo una nota de sus padres

 _Ino_

 _Debo decirte que estoy muy decepcionada de ti no sabes en qué posición nos colocas a mí y a tu padre solo se te pide que te comportes como la joven que eres no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta que no puedas estar a la altura de las circunstancias_

Después de esa frase Ino dejo de leer arrugo el papel con fuerza y se tragó sus lágrimas no queriendo ver de nuevo la letra se su madre se pellizco con fuerza el costado donde la había pateado el chico del bar y se levantó para esperar a su primo mientras lanzaba esa nota en su mochila junto con las otras

-en serio no tienes que ir hoy mamá dijo que ella podía llamar a la escuela y excusarte de ir

-no me voy a esconder naruto yo no hice nada malo

-pero

-no te preocupes soy una chica fuerte me ato las sandalias yo solita

Su primo la miró contento con esa sonrisa que siempre la hacía reír pero después de lo de la mañana le costaba hacerlo aún para naruto

-te duele mucho no es así

-que

-si ya sabes el costado no estas como siempre –le dijo el distraído rubio mientras ella se reprendía mentalmente si incluso Naruto con lo despistado que era notaba eso iba a tener serios problemas comportándose en la escuela

-vamos no caminaremos hoy el teme nos llevara

-pero

-o si el teme nos llevara

Su primo la arrastro a la casa de los Uchiha donde sasuke empezaba a salir a su auto

-teme llévanos a clase

El chico solo les dirigió una mirada pero tras detenerse en Ino solo les indico que subieran, haciendo sentir a la rubia sumamente incomoda desde que habían cumplido los 14 años ellos habían prácticamente dejado de hablar salvo por el arreglo que mantenían en la escuela no quería tener que lidiar con más comentarios de los que ya recibiría

-debiste quedarte en casa

-es lo mismo que yo le dije

-no es tan malo se bajara en uno o dos días y no puedo permitirme el perder clases por esto

Los chicos la miraron exasperados, al llegar al colegio su primo aún intentaba que Ino desistiera

-mira en serio Sasuke puede llevarnos de regreso que tal un día libre nunca los tomamos anda será divertido como cuando éramos niños

La rubia lo miró asombrada no recordaba muchos momentos en su infancia en los cuales hubiese sido del todo feliz pero eso que mencionaba Naruto era memorable

 _Una chica de 11 años corría fuera de la escuela junto con un chico y un perro_

 _-nos meteremos en problemas otra vez kiba_

 _-si pero será divertido además Naruto dijo que valdría la pena_

 _-siempre dice eso_

 _-vamos Ino no seas aburrida_

 _Mientras corrían la chica iba jadeando pero estaba feliz siempre estaba feliz cuando se escapaba de la escuela junto con los amigos de su primo para quienes no era Ino la princesa sino Ino la que podía partirles la cara de un golpe_

 _Al llegar al campo de juego vio a su primo quien sostenía unos papalotes y los estaba esperando_

 _-de donde los sacaste_

 _-el teme me los dio_

 _-sasuke va a venir_

 _-nop su hermano no lo deja salir porque está enfermo vamos a ir a verlo y volarlos fuera de su ventana para que sepa que lo esperaremos y seguiremos siendo sus amigos aunque ahora parezca un sapo hinchado_

 _-el no parece un sapo_

 _-si lo parece kiba está todo lleno de ronchas e inflamado_

 _-solo tiene varicela además creí que no podíamos acercarnos_

 _-o no eso dijo Itachi porque la mayoría de las chicas lo han estado asediando y él se siente muy mal por eso vamos a ir a verlo_

Ino recordaba con nostalgia esa época donde todo era fácil donde nada le hacía daño

-estas bien

-si sasuke gracias vamos

Al entrar a la escuela pudo sentir los rumores por donde pasaba las miradas sintió como sasuke ponía su brazo a su alrededor

-eso no es

-será lo mejor

Cuando llegaron donde sus amigos Ino miró como la cara de Hinata se desencajaba al igual que la de Sakura aunque la de ella seguro era por el brazo de sasuke que seguía a su alrededor

-ho hola

-hola Hina

-deberíamos ir a clase

Ino acepto de inmediato dejando tras al resto de sus consternados amigos no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellos en realidad no quería tener que explicarles lo sucedido

Las clases de ese día fueron bastante tranquilas Hinata a diferencia de la mayoría de sus amigos sabía ser discreta y leer a la gente así que en realidad no la presión para hablar como lo habría hecho sakura o las demás animadoras

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Ino pudo notar que sus amigos la miraban algo intrigados pero se mantenían al margen

-es por Naruto se dedicó toda la mañana a decir que si alguien se atrevía a molestarte hoy lo pulverizaría y Karin hizo lo propio con las chicas sabes aunque tu hayas dejado de ser su capitana te respeta bastante

Ino se giró hacia Shikamaru quien la observaba sonriéndole aunque parecía evitar mirarle la cara

-vaya no sabía eso

-si es lo mejor sería muy problemático tener que dar explicaciones a los metomentodos que no les incumbe tu vida

-y tú no sientes curiosidad

-no en realidad

-y tu Hinata

-yo no, yo estoy molesta

Ino la miró interrogante

-yo sentía que algo malo iba a pasar desde que te fuiste con Sai y no dije nada me siento culpable

Ino estallo en risas eso era sin duda una prueba de como la mente de Hinata corría en otra frecuencia

-no fue tu culpa –le dijo entre risas

-sé que no pero es que yo debí

-no fue culpa de nadie en realidad o bueno tal vez si mía y de mis decisiones estúpidas- dijo la chica mientras volvía a pellizcarse con fuerza Shikamaru notó el gesto pero lo dejo pasar

Ino les conto a Hianta y Shikamaru todo como habían pasado las cosas inclusive los detalles que había omitido de su familia, por alguna razón Shikamaru le transmitía una confianza increíble y Hinata bueno era todo lo que Ino había pedido en una amiga

-eso es aterrador si no fuese por ese chico

-lo sé pero es un idiota

-no creo que lo sea más bien parece un tipo que no quiere problemas y seguro en su libro tu eres problemas

-o gracias eso es inspirador

-no seas problemática estoy siendo sincero no creo que el chico sea malo solo no quiere más drama


End file.
